I'll Be There for You
by Nunchi
Summary: There's always a light in the darkness... reaching out to hold you close... KenHikari


I'll Be There for You

By: Nunchi

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon!

---

A warm night breeze entered a darkened room. The room was trashed. Items were scattered across the floor and there were some broken glass here and there. A chair lay toppled over on its side near the door. Against the wall, there stood a bed. Its covers were untidy and part of it laid upon the floor.

Upon the bed, there sat a small figure. She was curled up into a tight ball and was leaning against the wall. Her hair was disheveled and it spread wildly around her small figure. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Tears of a broken heart. The moon shone through the window, landing on a broken picture frame. It was a picture taken in a park. A guy was standing there, with his arm upon a girl's shoulder. He was grinning a goofy grin and giving the peace sign, while the girl made weird faces toward the camera.

The girl upon the bed buried her face into her arms as she chokes back a sob. Her mom was out shopping and her brother was in his room, probably sleeping. "Ta-takeru…" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "Why? How could you cheat on me with June? For two years, you've lied to me! Two years of saying 'Aishiteru' when it meant nothing at all…"

The lone girl sat, pouring her heart out, until a knock on the door shattered the silence. "Oi Hikari! You okay in there?"

The girl, Hikari glanced up upon the door for a second before she lowered her head once again. "I'm fine!" she shouted, trying to make her voice sound calm. It seemed that her brother believed her, since there wasn't anything else said. Slowly, she heard the footsteps walking away from the door and she was left all alone with her pain.

A few days had passed. Hikari wasn't in school for a while and everyone was getting worried. The gang, Daisuke, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, Ken, and Miyako would usually glance at the door, waiting her to enter the room. They had talked to Tai and they'd found out very little. It seems that Hikari was in depression. She barely ate anything. And all she did was sulk in her room. Every time Tai or their mother would try to enter the room, there would be something hard and sharp thrown at them. With this fact, no one dared to visit her.

Finally, Ken was the one who gathered the courage to visit. Quickly, he ran the doorbell to the Hayami residence. Patiently, he stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door. He felt nervous standing there. He knew he loved Hikari once Takeru announced that they were a couple. His heart had felt like they were ripped in half, back then. But he didn't show it. He kept it to himself and whenever Hikari would speak to him, he would force a small smile.

When the door finally opened, Ken was startled a bit. Tai stood at the doorway, sadness etched into his features. "Hey Ken," he greeted.

Ken greeted back with a small nod and took off his shoes. As he stepped inside, he glances over at Tai, who was closing the door. "Is she okay?"

Tai shook his head. "Are you here to see her?" There was a glimpse of hope in his eyes. Ken just nod and headed toward Hikari's room. Nervously, he stood before the door, wondering if this was a good thing or not. Finally, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He waited for a reply, but he never got one. Knocking again, he waited. No reply. With a small frown, he tried the knob, finding it unlocked. He opened the door slowly, and stepped into the room.

The room was a mess! Shards of glass was spread all over the floor, and several broken picture frames laid near him. The curtains were closes, allowing no sunlight into the room. Using the light from the hallway, he could made out a small figure on the bed.

"'Kari…? It's me… Ken."

The small figure stirred slightly, but didn't reply. Concern crossed Ken's features as he glance at the broken glass everywhere. Quickly, he walked over to the bed, trying his best to avoid the glass. Finally, upon reaching the bed, he sat down and shifted closer to Hikari.

"Leave me alone…" came a hoarse whisper. Ken stared at her in surprise. "Just leave me alone… please…"

Slowly, the look of surprise, became a look of determination, as Ken shifted closed to her. "No… I can't leave you alone, 'Kari. It hurts… to see you like this. I just can't leave you alone…"

Hikari looked up slightly, before facing him. Her eyes were swollen, with bags under her eyes. Her eyes looked dead and her cheeks were stained with dry tears. Ken was startled, by her condition. What had happened to her?!

"Why…? Why do you do this…?"

Ken looked away sadly, stumbling for the right words. How could he tell her? Especially in her state of condition? For a while, there was just silence, before Ken finally replied. "B-because… I care for you… I care for you too much. I… I love you."

There. He had said it. He had confessed to her that he had love her. Nervously, he stared at the wall, waiting for her reply. But then, out of nowhere, Hikari flung herself upon him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she began to cry into his chest.

Ken was shocked by her action. But slowly, ever so slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"No matter what… I'll be there for you… Always…"

---

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
